<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter's school smells the Kool-aid by Plain_Simple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126183">Peter's school smells the Kool-aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plain_Simple/pseuds/Plain_Simple'>Plain_Simple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Field Trip, Flash Thompson Redemption, One Shot, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Rumors, i made my friend into a side character, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plain_Simple/pseuds/Plain_Simple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's school/class finally realised that wherever they go, it seems Spidey and trouble follow. So they start theorising. Peter over hears and panics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team &amp; Original Character(s), Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter's school smells the Kool-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! So I was browsing Pinterest when I came across a funny little tumblr post thing. I tried to look for the original post on tumblr itself, but the person has deactivated their account ._.<br/>So yeah, this is all inspired by one random tumblr post I found on Pinterest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average day for Peter Parker. Well, as average as it can be when his family is literally the Avengers. His Aunt Tasha has already trespassed onto the school premises to give Peter his specially made lunch. </p><p>Peter was currently in Spanish class, zoning out of the lecture the teacher was reading off her piece of paper. Right as his thoughts came to his life as a secret superhero, his ears picked up the quiet murmuring of two girls to his right. </p><p>“-Spider-Man appears wherever Midtown students go? He appeared in DC, and then when we went to MoMa, he was swinging off the bridge we were on!” The first girl whisper-shouted. </p><p>“Yeah! I remember Flash said that Spider-Man yelled ‘Liz!’ right after he saved the rest of the group! She fell and he yelled out.” The other girl replied. </p><p>As they continued to theorise, Peter shrunk in on himself and grimaced lightly, trying to keep his emotions in check as to not give himself away. </p><p>They then said something that almost made the teen shit himself. </p><p>“Do you think Spider-Man is a student here at Midtown? It would make sense! He knew who Liz was and he conveniently shows up to save people!” The second girl quietly exclaimed. The girls then looked around the classroom at everyone, as if Spider-Man would suddenly jump up and reveal himself. </p><p>For the rest of the class, Peter’s thoughts raced on how he’d keep people from realising he was Spider-Man. MJ has always told him that him and Ned weren’t very quiet when discussing Spider-Man.</p><p>~~</p><p>At lunch time, Peter came to the usual table with his friends sat around it. Ned and MJ immediately realised something was wrong, while Flash continued to eat his fancy lunch. “Yo Dude, are you okay? You’re pale and your eyes are unfocused.” Ned asked, concern painted onto his expression.</p><p>Peter was silent for a moment, then sat down and answered. “I overheard some girls in Spanish class. They figured out that Spider-Man is a student here.” </p><p>At this, the other three occupants of the table flinched, Ned and Flash both looking around in fear, while MJ simply speared a piece of broccoli and ate it. Once they remembered that Peter hadn’t told them who had figured it out, they turned back to him and whisper shouted about possible solutions to their predicament. </p><p>“Hey! Calm down. They’ve only figured out that he goes here, not who he is exactly. If Peter is really worked up about it, I have an idea. But you two will probably get in trouble.” MJ suddenly spoke up, still calm and eating.</p><p>The three relaxed slightly at the mention of a solution, but Ned and Flash both looked sceptical at the mention of getting in trouble. </p><p>Once she knew they were calm, she leaned in a bit, so she didn’t have to raise her voice. “I was thinking, if they know Spider-Man is a student here, we could always just disappear with Peter. Not all of us obviously, but one of us goes with Peter when he needs to change.” She explained, looking mostly at Ned and Flash. </p><p>The three boys leaned back in their chairs slightly, thinking over the plan. Then Peter had a thought “Hey, but if only one of you is coming with me at a time, won't people notice that I'm always one of the two people that go missing?"</p><p>MK didn’t even hesitate to think. “They may have grown a brain for our current situation, but are you aware of everyone's perception of you? They all think you're too weak and scrawny to be Spider-Man. If anything, they'll think it's probably Flash.” </p><p>Once she finished her explanation, the boys had a few other questions on how they’d explain it to Tony and Steve, who they would keep in the loop. then they all agreed to the plan.</p><p>When Lunch ended, Peter felt happier, now that his identity could be better hidden.</p><p>~~~ A few weeks later, on a trip ~~~</p><p>The bus pulled up to the side of the New York Hall of Science, the class were already making jokes about how it’d be another disaster, just like all the other trips. </p><p>Peter day in the back of the bus with his friends, listening to their jokes and rolling his eyes. He knew something would happen, Parker luck always strikes while on trips after all. The group of babbling students were let out of the bus and onto the large tiles of the path. Soon, they were all in the lobby of the building, waiting for their guide. </p><p>MJ had already noticed that the designated ‘Parker luck protectors’ were already there, keeping an eye on the class. Natasha may have been the best at her craft, but she had trained MJ. The red head was stood off to the side, talking to a museum staff member. </p><p>In the first part of the museum, looking at a glass case was one of Scott Lang’s friends. Luis Peña stood ahead of them, trying and failing to look focused on the array of coloured vials. “You just look sad, you idiot.” The agent in training muttered under her breathe. She briefly looked around the room to try and spot the rest of the team, but it seemed they had picked posts further in the museum.</p><p>Eventually the guide came up to the group, a coffee cup in hand and introduced them-self. “Hey Kiddos! I’m Harishe, your guide today. You got any questions before I lead you kids through the museum?” </p><p>As the guide answered the several questions that people fired at them, MJ noticed that they looked similar to Agent Barton. They had the same haircut, as well as similar facial structure and body build. The only real differences were that their hair was dyed red, and it was impossible to tell their gender. </p><p>MJ found herself feeling suspicious about Harishe. They seemed secretive. Most guides talk a little about themselves and the place they work at, but this guide just simply said their name and role, then answered questions. But then again, with the coffee in their hand, maybe the guide is just having a bad morning. </p><p>MJ decided to let it go for now, but keep an eye on Harishe through the tour. After a few minutes of their guide answering questions, they motioned towards the first exhibit and lead the group to it, listing off little facts and tidbits of information with a drone in their voice, as if they were listing all of this information off a piece of paper. </p><p>As they did this, MJ looked around the room at the glass cases. She wasn’t the most enthusiastic about Chemistry. She preferred Biology, but she noted down a few of the more useful formulas for later use.</p><p>As the group was nearing the end of the Chemistry part of the museum, MJ looked over to Peter, who now looked noticeably more nervous than he was a few minutes ago. MJ knew that nervousness. So did Ned, it seemed, as he had looked at the Spider teen, then started scanning the room for potential threats. </p><p>MJ joined Ned in looked for threats, unable yo find anything out of the ordinary at first. But then she saw their guide suddenly stop, a look of vague fright appearing on their face, then they turned and shouted at the group of teens behind them “GET DOWN!” </p><p>Suddenly, everything fell into chaos. Gunfire echoed throughout the room. Harishe jumped onto the nearest teens, covering them from the spray of bullets that wizzed by. </p><p>The group then quickly found hiding places around the room, cowering behind different parts of the exhibit. The guide had gotten shot when they covered the teens, but had remained conscious. They were now behind a large display case, a student applying pressure to Harishe’s left side.</p><p>The shooters, five in number, were staying near the entrance to the next exhibit. Although the other side of the room was unguarded, the area between the first exhibit and the front doors was almost completely bear. The glass cases being fairly transparent.<br/>When their guide had yelled, MJ immediately ducked, then crawled towards her friends, who were hiding behind a glass case with a huge table inside. As she got to them, she realised that Peter was arguing with Flash about whether Spider-Man should make an appearance or not. </p><p>“Flash! People are in danger of being killed, including you and Ned! I can't let that happen!” </p><p>“I know! I’m not dense, Parker! But have you not noticed that we’re in a huge room full of people?! You’ll get seen!”</p><p>The girl of the group rolled her eyes, “Shut up, both of you! You’re shouting!” This quieted the two, both of them looking towards their friend. She continued “Peter, there is no need to change, Black Widow is behind us by the reception desk! And I don’t doubt that the rest of the Avengers are hiding beyond that door behind those five idiots!” </p><p>At that, she realised that her mentor hadn’t made an appearance yet. She looked around for the red head, finding no one who matched Natasha’s description from earlier. </p><p>Natasha doesn’t take this long to jump into action. </p><p>It didn’t take long for MJ to realise that her mentor isn’t coming. She cursed, then looked around for possible changing areas for Peter. </p><p>She spied a bathroom not too far, but the path to it had no cover. If they made their way over there, the shooters could see them. Although Peter was fast, none of the others were. The young superhero seemed to follow MJ’s train of thought. “I could carry you over to the bathroom. I would be a little slower, but it would get us across?” He offered, making a lifting gesture with his arms.</p><p>MJ pondered the thought for a moment. She sighed in defeat. “Normally, I’d say ‘No’ because I hate being carried. But I don’t want your identity given away because of some stupid shooters.” Ned pulled a confused face. “Well if you don’t like being carried, why not let Peter take me or Flash?” He asked. MJ rose an eyebrow “Because it’s my turn to be the scapegoat. I’m not gonna give up my turn simply because I don’t like being carried.” She retorted. Ned smiled slightly at her answer.</p><p>It took a little shuffling and rearranging, but they managed to get MJ in the right position to be picked up bridal style by Peter. They had picked Flash as their look out. He had moved over to a bench, using it as his look out post.</p><p>The two waited a moment for Flash’s signal. Said boy sat up from his hiding spot, looking over at the shooters, then gave a thumbs up, not looking away from the criminals. </p><p>Peter shot across the hall to the bathroom, MJ in his arms clinging for dear life. He shouldered the door to the restroom, the door swinging open. MJ quickly grabbed the handle, stopping it from hitting the wall and alerting the shooters. </p><p>Once they had carefully closed the restroom door, Peter immediately found a stall and walked in, locking the door. MJ then waited, hearing the rustling of the teen’s clothes being pulled off. </p><p>After a few moments, the door opened. Spider-Man walked out of the stall, his back pack in hand. He nodded at MJ, then held out his bag. “Stay in here with my bag while I go deal with them. I found a vent in the wall, so it might go out to an area I could use to sneak up on the shooters.” He said, pointing up at the rather large vent grate above where the stall walls couldn’t reach. </p><p>MJ took the bag, then wished Spider-Man good luck. The masked teen then nodded again and went into the stall, standing on the closed toilet and reaching up to the grate. He pulled it off and dropped it to the ground, then pulled himself up into the vent. </p><p>The teenaged superhero crawled through the vents for a few minutes, trying to find an opening close to where the shooters were. He then found an opening to the right of the shooters’ location. Spider-Man shoved the grate off the other end of the vent, being careful to make as little noise as possible. He then reached back and put the grate behind him in the vent. He then shot a web onto the ceiling and pulled himself up and out of the vent and onto the ceiling.</p><p>~~</p><p>The Avengers burst into the first exhibit, expecting to deal with some super villain. Instead, they found Spider-Man and five webbed up guys in ski masks, and Midtown’s chemistry class spread around the room, partly hiding behind glass cases and benches, staring at Spider-Man in awe. </p><p>Bucky was the first to say anything. “Well that was unexpected. What happened to Nat?” He asked, shifting into a less intimidating stance.</p><p>Spidey immediately perked up. “She never showed up. It was just me and the class.” He answered, looking around at the room.</p><p>The class looked on at the superheroes, silently listening to their exchanges. A few of the smarter students realised that the Avengers came through the doors from further in the museum, not from outside. They then became suspicious, looking at Spider-Man and trying to pin point his voice.</p><p>The young hero seemed to notice his classmates’ suspicions and panicked. He quickly skipped over to his fellow superheroes and lowered his voice. “I need to get out of here! My classmates are becoming suspicious of me!” He whispered to them, hopping from foot to foot. </p><p>The other heroes quickly caught on and tried to help. “Where’s your bag and clothes? We could try and get them for you?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low as well. Spidey shook his head. “I have MJ in the bathroom with my stuff. I just need to get to the bathroom behind me to get to her and my stuff. Could you try and get everyone out of here?” </p><p> </p><p>The Avengers all nodded, then Sam walked to stand in front of the now less hidden class.</p><p>He then cleared his throat “Alright! The ambulances and police are on their way, so we’re the only authorities here! Can you all please follow me and White Wolf to the front of the museum?” Sam shouted, trying to keep his voice friendly while also being heard.</p><p>The class came fully out of their hiding places and walked towards Sam. But a student and Mr Harrington stood behind. Sam noticed their hesitation. </p><p>“Ya’ll alright over there? Are you injured?” He asked, ready to walk over and help if needed. </p><p>The teacher and student reached down behind a glass case, then pulled out their tour guide, who by this point was too weak to stand on their own. Sam’s eyes widened at the large blood stain on their side and back. </p><p>Before Sam could rush over, Clint Barton ran over to help the guide out, shooing the student and Mr Harrington away. He then pulled the guide’s right arm over his shoulder and attempted to keep them awake with his humour. </p><p>As the Avengers helped out his class, Spidey was silently moving over to the bathroom, keeping an eye on his class so they didn’t see him trying to leave.</p><p>When he got to the door, he quietly opened it, then silently closed it behind him. When he turned around, he came face to face with Ned. He jumped a foot in the air, yelping in surprise. </p><p>Ned giggled “Sorry, dude! I thought you’d sense me!” The boy apologised.<br/>Peter took off his mask, an unimpressed expression on his face. “You’re not sorry, how did you even get in here? I thought you’d be noticed!” The hero asked, glancing behind himself at the closed door.</p><p>That's when Flash made his presence known as well. “Don’t worry so much, Parker! We’re fine, your identity is fine. We’re all good!” </p><p>Peter’s eyes widened. “You’re all in here?! How did you manage that?! Now there’s 4 students missing! They’re gonna notice!” He fretted, now pacing the bathroom. </p><p>Next to Flash, MJ rolled her eyes but agreed with the worried teen. “He’s actually right in this instance. Harrington is going to notice our absences now. She agreed. She then turned to Peter. “Peter, you gotta change. Then we can go back and give our excuses.” She ordered, handing her teammate his bag.</p><p>The teen stopped pacing in favour of fixing their issue. He grabbed his bag from MJ and then walked into a stall. He quickly got changed, then came back out in his civilian clothes. Before they left, they all splashed a handful of water on their faces. Peter to wash off the sweat that accumulated on his face, the others to cover for him. They then all left and followed their class out.</p><p>When they got outside, Peter found that the guide had gotten shot. He immediately went to help Clint hold Harishe up, as he looked like he was having trouble. </p><p>When the teen pulled Harishe’s left arm over his shoulder, Clint noticed the sudden change. “Ah, Pete. You’re back. Do you think you could keep Harishe here awake? Just talk to them. I need to help the others check everyone else out for injuries.” The Avenger asked, a hopeful look on his face. </p><p>Peter nodded “I can do it, Mr Barton Sir! Go help the others.” After the teen confirmed, Clint gently pulled Harishe’s arm off his shoulder, then jogged over to the class. </p><p>“Mx Harishe? Hey, can you focus on me?” Peter attempted to gain the attention of his museum guide, leaning over a bit to appear in their line of sight. Harishe turned their head a bit, their eyes a little unfocused as they peered at the teen. “What’d ya want, Kid? I’m a little busy right now.” They answered. </p><p>Peter sighed, but continued. “The ambulance will be here shortly. Can you keep talking with me so you don’t pass out before they get here?” He asked, trying to put a small smile on his face. </p><p>Harishe sighed at the idea of speaking more than they have to, but complied. Not wanting to pass out in front of everyone. “Alright kid. What do ya want to talk about?” </p><p>Peter thought for a moment. “How about our families? Who do you have at home?” He offered. The guide’s answer was immediate. “I don’t give out information just like that. Ya gotta guess who I’ve got and I’ll confirm it.” </p><p>Peter blinked, not expecting a guessing game, but decided to play for the sake of the guide’s consciousness. “Uh, okay. Um... Do you have a mom and dad?” He tried, readjusting his grip and jostling Harishe as he did. </p><p>“Yeah.” The guide answered. </p><p>Peter smiled “Okay, do you have any siblings? Brothers, sisters?” He continued.</p><p>“Yeah. I have 4 sisters, 2 brothers. Big family.” </p><p>“Got a partner? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”</p><p>“A partner. We’re married.” </p><p>“Oh! Congratulations! Plan on having any kids? Sorry, I don’t know if either of you can bear or adopt.” </p><p>“I already have a kid. He’s 2.”</p><p>“Cool! I hope he grows up to be a nice young man :)” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Wait, how did you say that?” Harishe asked, suddenly realising that Peter had said ‘:)’. The teen looked lost. “I... I don’t know, I-I just did.” </p><p>The guide lifted their head a little higher to stare incredulously at the teen, now thoroughly confused. </p><p>After that, the two chatted about possible future schools for the guide’s son until the ambulance arrived to take Harishe to the hospital. </p><p>As the guide was being carted off to the ambulance, they sat up and shouted at Peter “Hey Kid! Thanks for helping me!” </p><p>The teen, who was now with his friends, looked over at the wounded guide, surprise gracing his features. He then smiled widely. “I hope you get better Mx Harishe! And no problem! You were nice to talk to!” He shouted back, waving. </p><p>~~ </p><p>As it turns out, Natasha had been elsewhere in the building. After the group had moved on to the first exhibit, she had left her post and gone into the staff only area for only-she-knows-what. </p><p>The rest of the team were not impressed, but she had broken her usual reactions to their disappointment to hug and apologise to Peter for not being there. He had blown it all off though, saying he needed the practice in dealing with such situations. </p><p>Even with this, the team saw it fit to programme an extra protocol into KAREN for dangerous situations outside of his suit, so she would alert the team from the boy’s phone. </p><p>After the disaster science museum trip, his class still hadn’t figured out his identity. Some claimed it was Flash, but that was easily ignored as people from the trip noticed that the boy was still hiding behind the case when Spider-Man appeared. The other students all thought that MJ was Spider-Man, which was pretty funny to the group. Then they went farther with the rumours by saying that the three boys were covering for MJ by disappearing with her when she needed to save their class.</p><p>The group decided for the sake of all their safety, that they wouldn’t fan the flames, but they wouldn’t deny it all either. They instead just remained silent, watching the rumours unfold in amusement. The rumours were also a good 'how was school?' story for Tony and the rest of the team, who all started to make jokes whenever Peter brought his friends over to the Compound.</p><p>May also found it rather amusing when Peter mentioned the situations and the guessing game they had started with their school. His aunt had fell out of frame from their video call when he had mentioned they suspected MJ of being Spider-Man.</p><p>When Peter went to the hospital to search for Harishe, he found that he didn't even need to say their last name, as they were the only person in the hospital with the name 'Harishe'. When he visited them, they looked marginally better, with their partner seated next to the bed and their child in Harishe's lap, babbling on about how his day went. </p><p>The injured guide looked surprised to see Peter, but then confused. The teen explained why he was there and that he hoped they got better. The small family soon realised he wasn't there to ease his own nerves and to instead genuinely see how the guide was doing. The group then chatted for a few hours about nothing and anything, until visiting hours were over and they had to leave Harishe. </p><p>After a while, the group let the rumours fade into the background. They focused on their exams and school work more, only occasionally hearing of the latest news with Spidey's identity when needed. But other than that, life continued normally for the group.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harishe is a friend of mine. I know that they will also probably read this fanfic, as I asked for their permission before putting them in this story. So, Harishe if you're reading this, I hope I got your personality accurately :)</p><p>(also I googled the gender neutral version of Mr/Ms and found Mx. If it's wrong, please say and I'll change it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>